The Price of Fame
This is the first Fanmade Case made by MrKors71 in the Musical Spot in the new city called Darnestown. Case Background The player is warmly introduced to the Darnestown Police Department by the chief of police, Julius Maddavar. In the chief's office, he claimed the player's gratitude to accept a job in the city, because the crime rates were wildly increasing, especially in the Musical Spot, and he had no idea why. Meanwhile, the player's new partner, Franco Benitez, was getting late to the job, so he abruptly entered in the office, saying that he was rather embarrassed for being late again. Maddavar, instead his common atittude against delay, he calmly introduced the detective as the player's partner. Franco was astonished to be the player's partner, and asked the player to explore the city. Unfortunately, Chief Maddavar interrupted the conversation, notifying them that a man reported a corpse in a recording studio and the chief was expecting that the player solve the murder, so he could see their teamwork.Once in the studio, Franco recognized the victim: The lead singer of the Scarlett and the Shakers, Scarlett Love. She was lying dead, with two cuts on her neck and dry blood was covering her throat. In the lab, Clair Zeydane, the head coroner, presented herself to the player, claiming to be their best fan in the world. Franco was getting exhausted of Clair's fascinations, so he told her if she was wanting to show the poster that she had of the victim. Embarrased, she started to explain the autopsy results. The victim was killed instantly, but she fought back, as under the victim's nails were blond hairs, which couldn't have been from the victim because the victim had red hair. Also, Doan McKinnel, the tech expert, introduced himself to the player, proposing to hang out some day to a pub or a dance club. Franco interrupted Doan, arguing they were investigating a case and they didn't have time to go out. The tech expert felt disappointed about Franco's claim, but he told the detective that Franco was right. Then, Doan explained that the key was from the victim's apartment and that the address was Diamond Street 1022. Furthermore, Theodore Fitz, the forensics analyst, presented himself as "the one who graduated with honors from Oxford University". Franco stated that, although Fitz was good, he was too smug. Stumped for the detective's claiming, the forensic offered the player and Franco a cup of hot chocolate, which Benitez accepted. After drinking it, the player's partner asked for the results of the brown substance the player sent to him, what he answered that the detective had just drunk it. Horrified, Franco asked why Fitz gave him the lab sample, in which the Oxford graduate responded that the cocoa wasn't the lab sample but instead what the brown substance really was. Fitz thought that it would be funny to offer the detective cocoa and tell him that he was drinking the sample, which established that he was right. Furious, Franco left Fitz's station, not before adding the clue in the killer's profile. At the end of Chapter 1, Franco was impressed by the player's skills and the progress they made in the case. Then, the detective decided to recap the information of the case to clean the doubts that were generating at the moment. Franco remembered that Marty Henderson, the band's guitarist and the one who reported the murder to the police, was really shocked and sad about Scarlett's death, acknowlegdging that Scarlett was really nice with him and everybody at the band, meanwhile his sister and the band's baterist, Clover Henderson, said that the victim had a lot of enemies thanks to her hostile attitude against everyone, one of them being her neighbor, Sue Scotish, who had complains against the parties the victim had at her apartment. But, in the middle of the recapping, Chief Maddavar interrupted the conversation and yelled Franco. The detective was confused and asked the chief what was going on, what Maddavar answered that Shannon Kitt, a reporter and one of Franco's best friends, was arrested for trying to percolate in the crime scene. Before the beginning of Chapter 3, Franco and the player re-agrupped together in the police station and decided to do a recap, trying to recover every single lead about the killer and the new suspects. In the process, Franco apologized himself for his friend attitute, saying that Shannon can be a little stubborn when looking for a scoope. Besides, the detective showed his concern about Clover being more attached to the cymbals than the victim, claiming that Scarlett was the one who let herself die by them in order to pinpoint the baterist as the killer. However, while the team were doing that, Chief Maddavar ordered the player and his partner to go back to the victim's apartment because one of their suspects, what was revealed after to be Sue, attempted to enter there. Finally, when the player and Franco had no clues or evidence to catch the killer, Timm Fortuna, the victim's band agent and a suspect in the case, appeared in the station claiming the team to let him enter in his office to end some earring business. The player and his partner had no choice rather than investigate the office again. But thank to that, the player was able to finally arrest the killer: the band's drummer, Clover Henderson When the team accused Clover for being the murderer, she defended herself saying that she was in her home at the time of the murder. But, after showed her all the evidence they gathered, she had nothing to do but confess. In the killer's words, the victim was a talentless junky woman who only was good to make people's life more difficult. She was rude with the band's agent, got angrily easy with her or her brother Marty, both members of the band, and most of the time she complain about everything. The killer revealed that her attitude was not the bigger reason why she decided to kill her, but instead her brother's expulsion from the band. Clover stablished his brother was more talented than the victim but less confident so, if he knew that Scarlett was recruiting new guitarists, he wouldn't put resistance and he would left the band. The killer didn't want to see his brother as a fast food chef for life, so she decided to confront the victim to try to change her opinion. They met both members outside the recording studio and then Clover started to talk, trying to safe his brother's career. Unfortunately, Scarlett was way too far to let him get in again and threatened the killer to shut up if she didn't want to suffer the same fate. After that, the victim entered in the building and left the meeting. Furious, the killer entered in the bulding too and headed to the recording studio. Fortunately, only she and the victim were there. Clover took advantage of the situation and pulverized Scarlett against the wall, where she would be found lying dead, but the singer fought back pulling the killer's hair. Desperate, Clover took one of her cymbals, with the intention of defending herself, however, that didn't go as well as planned. The cymbal was going so fast enough to cut the victim's throat and made her bleed to death. After the murder, the drummer left the cymbal in its place, ran towards Timm's office, left the access badge one of the deks's drawers, and unconsciously dropped one of her gloves in a trash can. After her declaration, she was sent to court. There, the judge in charge of the murders in Darnestown, Milena Collins, asked whether the killer thought they were innocent or guilty, in which Clover plead guilty and showed no regret for the murder, despite what happened was an accidental murder. The judge was stumped about her decision, claiming that she had to be ashamed for her actions. The baterist told Milena that Scarlett deserved to suffer, either it had to be with murder. The judge heard enough but before giving the sentence, she decided to make Clover one more question, which was how had she discovered the expulsion of his brother if only the victim and Timm knew about it. Surprised, the killer revealed that a mysterious person left her a note to meet the drummer "somewhere she forgot". There, the informant told her about the recruiting and gave her one of the posters. Milena finally asked if the killer knew who was that informant, but she had no idea who it was. Putting an end in the session, the judge sentenced Clover to 25 years for murder. Chief Maddavar conglaturated the player for solving his first case in an exceptional manner. However, he revealed the player his worries concerning Clover's declarations in court and Shannon's photos of the victim. In one hand, the team had to talk to the killer to find out what the mysterious informant wanted. And, in the other hand, they need to figure out who had been selling drugs to the victim. After talking to Clover, examinating her purse and investigating Timm's office again, they found out a security recording which had the meeting between the killer and the informant. Franco decided to talk to Timm because he was wanting to know if the agent had more information about the meeting, but he had no idea about it. Meanwhile, the team questioned Shannon about the photo she took from the victim, in which she answered that the victim's apartment was the place where she took the photo. Once there, the player found a cocaine mirror. With the help of the vacuum tool in the forensics kit, they took some residue, which, after analysis was performed, turned out to have the DNA of Sue Scotish. Franco interrogated her and discovered that she was a drug dealer. The reason that she wanted Scarlett out of the building was the excessive orders of the illegal substances she was requesting. Franco couldn't believe what the woman told him and the detective arrested her inmediately. After solving both problems, Maddavar was disappointed about the lack of information about the secret informant, but was happy that the player succeded in arresting a drug dealer. In compensation for the good work, the chief let Franco and the player to patrol the city, which could help the player to be familiarized with the city. Franco loved the idea, and told the player that, when they would be ready, he would be waiting him on the parking lot. Victim *'Scarlett Love' (Lying dead in a recording studio, with two cuts on her neck) Murder Weapon *'Drum Cymbals' Killer *'Clover Henderson' Suspects *'Marty Henderson' (Guitarist of the Band) Age: 25 Height: 6'2 Weight: 176 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: B- Profile * The suspect drinks hot cocoa * The suspect eats lemon pie Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect has an access badge ---- *'Clover Henderson' (Drummer of the Band) Age: 23 Height: 5'6 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks hot cocoa *The suspect eats lemon pie Appearance *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect has an access badge ---- *'Sue Scotish' (Victim's Neighbor) Age: 30 Height: 5'8 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile * The suspect drinks hot cocoa * The suspect eats lemon pie Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair ---- *'Shannon Kitt' (Reporter) Age: 28 Height: 5'6 Weight: 147 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks hot cocoa Appearance *The suspect has blond hair ---- *'Timm Fortuna' (Shaker's Agent) Age: 31 Height: 6'1 Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect drinks hot cocoa *The suspect eats lemon pie Appearance * The suspect has an access badge ---- Killer's Profile #The killer has blond hair. #The killer drinks hot cocoa. #The killer eats lemon pie. #The killer has blue eyes. #The killer has an access badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Recording Studio (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Torn Paper) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has blond hair) *Question the crime reporter about the murder (New Suspect: Clover Henderson) *Talk to the band's drummer about the murder *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Modified Song) *Examine Song (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Substance (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks hot cocoa) *Examine Victim's Bag (Result: Mysterious Key) *Analyze Key (06:00:00) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Faded Decree) *Examine Faded Decree (Result: Eviction Notice) (New Suspect: Sue Scotish) *Talk to the victim's neighbor about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to the reporter about her attempt of sneaking into the crime scene (Avariable at the start of the chapter) (New Crime Scene: Instruments) *Investigate Instruments (Clues: Shakers's Posters, Cymbals) *Examine Bloody Cymbals (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00) (Murder Weapon Found) (KP: The killer eats lemon pie) *Talk to Clover about the cymbals *Examine Posters (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Timm Fortuna) *Talk to the band's agent about the murder (New Crime Scene: Timm's Office) *Investigate Timm's Office (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Bloody Glove) *Examine Glove (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has blue eyes) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * See why Sue tried to enter in the victim's apartment (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Investigate Couch (Clues: Faded Flyer, Torn Photo, Locked Laptop) * Examine Faded Flyer (Result: Job Opportunity Flyer) * Talk to Marty about being fired as the guitarist of the band * Examine Locked Laptor (Result: Password Unlocked) * Analyze Laptop (06:00:00) * Confront Timm about the multiple threats against the victim * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Victim's Photo) * Ask Shannon about the photo she took to the victim * Investigate Office's Desk (Clues: Closed Drawer) (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) * Examine Closed Drawer (Result: Lock Broken) (New Clue: Full Drawer) * Examine Drawer (Result: Access Badge) * Analyze Badge (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has an access badge) * Arrest Killer * Go to Mysteries on Spot: Part 1 (No stars) Mysteries on Spot: Part 1 * Talk to Clover about the mysterious informant (Avariable at the start) * Investigate Recording Studio (Clues: Clover's Purse) * Examine Purse (Result: Meeting Note) (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Timm's Office (Clues: Locked Tablet) * Examine Tablet (Result: Password Deciphered) * Analyze Tablet (09:00:00) * See if Timm knows something about the secret meeting (Reward: Rockstar Jacket) * Talk to Shannon about the photo she took to the victim in the party (Avariable at the start) * Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Broken Mirror) * Examine Cocaine Mirror (Result: Cocaine Residue) * Analyze Cocaine (06:00:00) * Arrest and fine Sue Scotish (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Darnestown Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases